A. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates generally to systems for removably securing a light apparatus to a mountable surface. In particular, the present invention relates to such lighting systems that are configured to mount an elongated light bar to a mountable surface, including tubular and planar surfaces. Even more particularly, this invention relates to such lighting systems that are beneficially utilized to mount an elongated light bar to a tubular or planar surface of a motor vehicle or the like.
B. Background
Use of auxiliary lighting systems that mount to a surface to illuminate an area generally near the surface are well known in the prior art. In addition, it is also well known to configure such an auxiliary lighting system so the system can be removably mounted to the surface. With regard to auxiliary lighting systems that are utilized on a motor vehicle to illuminate an area forward of, along the side of or rearward of the vehicle, the use of such lighting systems are also well known in the art. In particular, it is well known to removably mount a lighting system on a motor vehicle, whether directly or indirectly being attached to the vehicle, in order to provide light that can assist with the movement of the vehicle, activity at or near the vehicle and/or otherwise assist with the safe operation of the vehicle. For instance, the safe operation of many off-road vehicles benefit from the placement of one or more auxiliary lighting systems on one or more surfaces of the vehicle to illuminate the area in front of the vehicle so it may stay on the road, trail or other path on which it is traversing. In one such use, the lighting system is mounted directly to the body of the vehicle. In another configuration, which is perhaps the more common configuration, the lighting system is mounted to a roll bar, cage or other structure support attached to or integral with the vehicle.
In addition to being adaptable for removably mounting to a vehicle or components thereof, lighting systems utilized with a motor vehicle and the like must be configured to be powered by the vehicle's electrical system. As can be readily appreciated by those skilled in the art, the higher the level of illumination produced by a particular type or configuration of the lighting system, the greater amount of electricity that is required to power the lamp or other light-producing components thereof that actually provide the light. Naturally, it is beneficial to use light-producing components which produce the most amount of light for the least amount of electricity. Likewise, it is also beneficial to provide a lighting system that is relatively compact so as to not extend above or away from the vehicle's mount surface any more than is necessary to accomplish the objectives of the lighting system. As generally known by those skilled in the art, lighting systems that generate substantial amount of light while requiring a relatively low amount of power and being substantially compact are those that utilize light-emitting diodes (LEDs). In addition to their energy use efficiency and ability to produce relatively bright light, LEDs are also well know for the very low level of heat generation when compared to other types of light-producing lamps.
One well known configuration for use of LEDs and the like is to place a plurality of LEDs together in one housing in a manner such that the LEDs are powered and controlled as a unit, although not all of the LEDs may be powered on at the same time depending on the amount of light desired to be produced by the unit. One such configuration is commonly referred to as an elongated light bar. As well known in the art, a typical elongated light bar has a plurality of LEDs arranged in one or more rows facing in one or more directions and disposed in a housing that is structured and arranged to house the LEDs. The most common configuration for such light bars is to utilize a linear light module having a plurality of LEDs, enclose the linear light module inside the housing and position the LEDs along one or more linear rows with the LEDs facing the same way such that the light produced therefrom is directed out one side, typically the front side, of the housing. The LEDs on the linear light module are usually positioned behind a transparent front wall or surface that allows the light from the LEDs to leave the light bar housing and illuminate the area desired to be lighted thereby. As known to those skilled in the art and generally available for purchase, the typical linear light module comprises the electrically-driven LEDs, a focusing lens associated with each LED to focus the light generated by the LED into a beam of a desired pattern, a lens positioner associated with each focusing lens to position the lens relative to the LED and a composite circuit board having appropriately configured interface circuiting printed thereon that is adapted to supply the electrical power from the power supply to the LEDs and selectively control the operation of those LEDs. Typically, the LEDs, focusing lenses and lens positioners are mounted directly onto the composite circuit board in a manner that provides the desired light operation and the necessary heat dissipation for efficient use of the linear light module. An example of the prior art configuration and use of a linear light module having a plurality of LEDs is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 7,950,821 to Georgitsis, et al., the Specification of which (including the written disclosure and drawings thereof) are hereby incorporated into the present disclosure as though fully set forth herein. As also set forth in the patent to Georgitisis (hereinafter the “'821 patent”), the linear light module is generally mounted inside the housing in a manner which directs the light from the LEDs out of the housing in the direction desired by the configuration of the light bar.
Although there are numerous mounting surfaces available in, on or otherwise associated with a motor vehicle, such as the surface of the body of the vehicle and various interior surfaces, most auxiliary lighting systems are mounted to the surface of a bar, cage, bumper, frame, panel or other external component that is attached to or, in some circumstances, integral with the vehicle. Typically, these components extend outwardly from the vehicle, often in a manner so it will protect the vehicle or occupant thereof in case of an accident, which may be a collision with another vehicle, ground or object (such as large rocks and the like during off-road use of the vehicle). As well known to those skilled in the art, the mountable surface of the vehicle or its attached external components may be in any of a wide variety of different configurations, including having a generally round, square, rectangular or other cross-sections or being shaped with a generally planar mounting surface. Such mounting surfaces are particularly common for mounting the elongated light bars described above for vehicle auxiliary lighting. In one well known use of such auxiliary lighting systems, the elongated light bar is mounted to the surface of a tubular roll bar, which often has a round cross-section but may have square, rectangular or other cross-sections, or to the planar surface of a roll cage, platform or like apparatus.
When mounting an elongated light bar to a mountable surface of a motor vehicle or one of its auxiliary components, it is imperative that the mounting system be configured to secure the elongated light bar to the mountable surface in a manner that will not result in undesirable separation from the surface while the vehicle is in use. This is particularly a concern for those motor vehicles, such as cars, trucks, SUVs, jeeps, ATVs, sand rails, dune buggies and the like, that are utilized for off-road travel. As can be readily appreciated by those skilled in the art, such use of the motor vehicle is likely to impart substantial stress to the mounting system utilized to mount the elongated light bar to the vehicle. Failure to properly design, engineer and manufacture the mounting system is likely to result in the light bar separating from the mountable surface, which may destroy the light bar. In addition to safely attaching the elongated light bar to the vehicle, the mounting system must be configured to provide stability for the light bar. As can be appreciated by those who utilize such light bars, particularly for off-road uses, failure to mount the light bar with sufficient stability is likely to result in the light being discharged therefrom being directed to places where it is not useful or of little use. For instance, the lack of stability may cause the light from a forward facing light bar being directed onto the front of the vehicle, too far ahead of the vehicle or too high into the sky, all of which would be of no practical use for the person operating the vehicle who desires the road or other path ahead of him or her to be lighted for safe movement of the vehicle. As also well known, most users of elongated light bars prefer that the light bar be removably attached to the vehicle so that he or she may replace the light bar as necessary or desired to repair, replace or upgrade the light bar.
A variety of mounting systems are presently available to removably mount an elongated light bar to a motor vehicle, including but not limited to the roll bar, roll cage or other external components thereof. The '821 patent set forth above describes a mounting system that comprises an elongated support bar, which is received in a bar-receiving channel of the central housing section of the outer housing assembly, a pair of attachment legs that are configured to engage the outer surface of the support structure (i.e., a tubular member) and a fastener that is received through a pair of opposing apertures in the support structure so as to interconnect the elongated support bar and support structure. The fastener can be a bolt having a threaded portion which removably receives a nut thereon in a manner that, when threadably engaged thereto, clamps the attachment legs to the side of the support structure opposite where the nut is received onto the fastener. The position of each attachment leg is associated with an elongated slotted hole in the support bar, through which the fastener is received, that allows the user to linearly position, within the limits defined by the size of the slotted hole in the support bar, the light bar assembly relative to the tubular support structure. Although the mounting assembly of the '821 patent appears to securely and with sufficient stability mount the light bar assembly to the support structure, it is relatively expensive to manufacture, somewhat limits the position of the light bar on the support structure (due to the fastener having to be received through the aperture in the support structure) and the stability of the lighting system is only provided by the limited engagement of the attachment legs to a relatively small portion of the outer surface of the support structure.
Despite the availability of the prior art mounting systems, what is needed is an improved lighting system for use to removably mount an elongated light bar onto the mountable surface of a vehicle or an external component of the vehicle, such as a roll bar, cage, platform or the like attached to or integral with the vehicle. Such a system should be configured to securely mount the light bar to the mountable surface in a manner that will not result in the light bar separating from the surface during use of the vehicle, including during off-road operation of the vehicle. The system should also be configured to provide sufficient stability for the light bar such that the light produced therefrom will be directed where it is intended so as to provide the desired benefit to the operator and/or other persons in the vehicle. Preferably, the lighting system should be configured so as to be adaptable to engaging the mounting surface of a wide variety of different sizes and configurations of mounting structures, such as surfaces having a round, square, rectangular or other cross-section and to planar surfaces. With regard to use with elongated support structures, such as tubular members and the like, the improved lighting system should be configured to provide for a wide range of linear placement of the light bar on the support structure and be configured so as to allow the user to relatively easily move the lighting system anywhere along the length of the support structure. Preferably, the improved lighting system provides the benefits described above in a more economical configuration than is currently available with regard to prior art lighting systems.